Sly's unlucky Break
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Sly gets injured and has to take a long break form theiving. In his Sprae time, he talks to Carmelita and tells her is whole life's secret and true feelings about her. Sly Cooper & Friends do not belong to me, they belong to SuckerPunch Productions Feel Free to PM Me for any suggestions, or if you like it hate(please don't though) or whatever!
1. Chapter 1, A Carless Slip

Sly's Unlucky Break

Chapter One: A Careless Slip

It was a stormy night, and the rooftops of Paris had a slick of rainwater over them.

A shadowy figure was sprinting full speed across them, while another figure was not far behind.

"You can't run forever, Cooper!" a voice rang out as one Sly Cooper gave a smirk as he hoped onto a tightrope to a second building.

"STOP RUNNING RINGTAIL!" yelled the voice of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, a vixen with a shock pistol and a bad attitude.

Sly then stopped and turned around, facing the fox and nonchalantly flung his cane over his back.

"Ms. Fox, this rain sure is heavy, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold out here." Sly said smoothly.

"Cut the smooth talk, Cooper, I know you have the Sapphire of Alexandria, now hand it over!" Carmelita lashed at him.

"Sorry, Carmelita, but I'm only stealing it back from El Terrible himself, he stole it off of a museum and I'm stealing it back." Sly said with a smirk on his face.

"Well unless you're going to return it to the museum, you might as well put the handcuffs on now, you're under arrest." Carmelita yelled as she pulled out some cuffs in addition to her shock pistol

"Sorry again, Ms. Fox but I've got to add this little baby to the Cooper family collection."

Sly then dropped a smoke bomb, threw the sapphire into his backpack and ran off, continuing to jump along rooftops.

Carmelita coughed and quickly grabbed her shock pistol, waving off smoke and got Sly in her sights, then thought of an idea.

If she shot the wet metal pipe the Cooper was going the climb down, he'd surely be electrocuted.

She saw Cooper start climbing, aimed for the middle of the pipe and fired her pistol ZAPP!

When Sly noticed this he knew what would happen, so he immediately let go of the pipe and ell down to a pile of trash cans below CRASH!

He lay in the pile of cans, the stood up only to feel a sharp pain in his leg, it was broken.

"AHH!" Sly yelled as the pain shot through his leg as he put pressure on it, and extreme pain and stinging in his knee.

Then a loud, nasaly voice came buzzing into Sly's ear, "SLY... CAN YOU READ, ME WHAT'S WRONG!?" Bentley asked through the Binoc-u-comm.

Sly winced at the volume of Bentley's voice right in his ear. "Bentley, we've got a bit of a problem here, I may have slipped and broken my leg, and Inspector Fox is coming for me, you guys need to come pick me up. The good news is I've got the Sapphire."

"Okay, pal here we come." Bentley said with an assuring tone, "Step on it Murray!"

When Murray and Bentley arrived, they immediately ran over to Sly, who did indeed had a broken leg and the Sapphire.

"Wow Sly, you're the only person I know who can have his bad luck canceled out by good luck, I don't get it!" Murray said jokingly as he hoisted Sly onto his back and laid him in the back, then reentered the driver seat and sped off to the gang's hideout so that Bentley could analyze Sly.

Chapter Two: Out of Action

When they got back to the hangout Murray helped Sly into the living room, where Bentley was soon to examine him.

"Okay Sly, let's see where the break is." Bentely pointed out as he moved his hand down Sly's leg until he heard a yelp from Sly that made him jump.(Benteley not Sly)

Bentley pointed out again "Yup Sly, your tibia is broken, and as for your knee, your ACL is ruptured, and MCL is sprained." Bentley knew all this from a new invention that allowed him to look through peoples bodies.

Sly let out a sad sigh, knowing that this was bad, and that he'd be out of theiving for a while.

'Great, so let me guess I'm gonna be out of commision for how long?" Sly asked "Well I'd say with the high severity of the break and tissue torn, about 16 months.'

"16 MONTHS, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, BENTLEY!" Sly said in extreme fear and anger

"I'm sorry Sly but that leg is too much for you to walk on, unfortunatley, you're gonna need knee surery." Bentley said to him uncomfortably.

"I can perform it, since I'm pretty much team doctor, along with Penelope, we'll do it in a couple days.

He then handed Sly some crutches so that he could at least move around until then. Sly then sighd again realizing the situation.

"Okay Bentley, I understand" Sly said dejected, he then crutched out of the room to his bedroom and shut the door. This while Murray and Bentley looked concerned at each other.

That night Sly was in bed with a knee brace on his knee and elevated by a couple pillows and the crutches at his bedside.

_Why, why did it have to happen, why now? I guess my luck is staring to run out, huh? guess it's time to think about retirement, being out for so long, I won't do anything except sit here and get fat. And the Cooper Line, who'll continue it, who'll continue the theiving Cooper ways? This is bad. _

As all these thoughts were swirling inside Sly's brain, going a mile a minute, Sly finally started to calm down as he rested his head agianst the pillow and a small tear rolled from his eye.

Chapter Three: Surgery

When Penelope arrived from Greece, Bentley was ready to operate.

When she saw Sly, she could only feel bad for him, stumbling on the crutches, trying to reach things he couldn't.

Then when Sly was alone in the bathroom, the was attempting to keep hismind off the things he thought about the night before... by taking some antidepressants, but when the crutches bumped his arm and they spilled, Sly screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Bentley came in, he saw the raccon sobbing in his hands, he then got his crutches and stormed out.

Later, in the makeshift operating room, Sly was on the modified hospital bed and was looking up at his two friends.

"Thanks for this guys, I now I've been pretty paranoid and upset but I still appreciate it." Sly said.

"It's no problem Sly, you're our friend, we'd do anything for you." Penelope said to him.

"Okay buddy, I'm putting this anesthetic in you, this'll be long, but painless." Bentley said in a reassuring tone.

As Sly started to drift, he started to think about the other night, and started to relax and think about Carmelita, his one true, love...


	2. Chapter 2 Long Road to Recovery

**Chapter Four: The Long Road to Recovery**

Hours later, Sly awoke in a daze, his leg was numb and in traction, and that the Guru and Dmitri were happy to see him awake.

"Alright, am I better now?" Sly said optimistically, but tiredly

"Not totally, Sly, your leg is still broken, but your knee is somewhat better, to keep it simple, you're still gonna need crutches though buddy."

Sly thanked everyone for their help including Murray for preparing his room and moving all the machinery in there and Dmitri for... well he didn't do anything except show up.

"Hey Bro, I got some diamond and mink outfits of your crutches if you want 'em, I'll have you crutchin' in style bro! Dmitri said as he patted down on Sly's hurt leg, making him gasp and wince.

"Whoops" he said

"Well at least we got the Alexandria heist out of the way, now we can take a break for a while, in the meantime, Murray and I'll have to pull the heists while Sly's resting up." Bentley said.

Sly listened but also drifted to his own world, his world where he was going to tell Carmelita, about his bad injury, and if he was going to give up thievery.

After about an hour everyone was back in their separate corners, Guru back in Australia, Dmitri back in Paris, and Penelope back in Greece.

Later, Sly was still getting used to his crutches and heavy cast that Bentley fitted Sly's leg with, wand walked into Bentley's room, undetected almost, but Bentley calmly said "Yes Sly?"

"How'd you know it was me, Bentley?" "Oh an educated guess," as he looked at the crutches that squeaked uncomfortably sometimes.

'Listen. Bentley, I need you to track down Inspector Fox for me." Sly said, knowing that Bentley was going to criticize him… but he didn't.

"Okay then Sly, I don't know why, especially in_ your _state but if it's what you wanna do, go ahead." Bentley said with a sigh.

"Thanks pal." Sly said uplifted almost that he didn't have to hear anything from Bentley, which was also very weird.

As he passed Murray's room, he saw the hippo sitting down on the bed, just sitting.

Not moving or eating or watching TV, which were normally his activities.

"Hey Murray, what's wrong?" Sly asked him.

"Hmm, oh nothing Sly nothing, just thinking about… you want the truth Sly?"

"It's preferred" Sly seriously.

"I'm worried about the team Sly. I'm worried that this is the end and that with our leader out of commission, who'll take the lead?"

"Think about, all these jobs we've done together, they get sticky, or something goes wrong, but who gets us out of it? You do Sly!"

"I'm just worried about the team." I don't wanna feel vulnerable or powerless" Murray said dejected.

"Look pal don't worry about it, I'll be better in no time, and we can continue our thieving ways."

"OK Pal, ok" Murray said now calmed.

Sly then crutched back to his room and thought about what Murray had just said.

The words kept coming at him like a train at full speed ahead, along with what he kept thinking two nights ago.

_Worried about the team, Next in Cooper Line, Leader, Out of Commission. 16 months! Vulnerable. Powerless. _ It all stung him at one time.

As he fell asleep, he dreamed of when the Contessa had him and Murray locked up.

Sly remembered being in the Hole in the Contessa's prison, he felt powerless then, the same feeling he had now.

He hated this feeling but he finally drifted off to sleep in his awkward position, again dreaming of Carmelita.

Chapter Five: The Truth 

Sly woke up groggily, and crutched his way into the kitchen. Empty.

He had a bowl of cereal, then moved to the living room. Nobody there.

Sly was getting freaked out so he yelled to the house 'Hello, anybody home!?

He then noticed a note on the counter from Bentley, reading

"_Dear Sly, Murray and I have gone out to get some supplies from a couple places downtown, we're gonna be gone for a few hours, so… go crazy. See ya then Signed Bentley."_

"Okay then, time for me to do a little running... or crutching around town"

Sly got into disguise as a normal person in France, not your stereotypical carrying baguettes and smoking , but he had on a leather jacket with a Daft Punk shirt on underneath it, Shades Black jeans (which were nearly impossible to get on!) and some black boots.

Sly looked at the info Bentley had given him on Inspector Fox, and caught cabby to her apartment in Lyons.

When he got there he crutched out of the car and eased up the steps.

It started to rain, just like the night Sly was injured, where he and Carmelita had an encounter on the rooftop.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When Inspector Fox came to the door, she was tense and armed with a shock pistol, but when Sly took off the shades and she saw the crutches, he solemnly said to her "Hi Carmelita, long time, no see huh?"

As soon as she heard that, she flashed back to what had happened in Alexandria, and her heart did nothing but ache.


	3. Chapter 3: Differnet Perspective

Chapter Six: Different Perspective

Carmelita then relaxed as she put down her shock pistol and let Sly in.

"Oh my God, Sly what happened to you, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Well, I broke my tibia, ruptured my ACL, and sprained my MCL. "Doctor Bentley" says I'll be out of action for 16 months.

"Well why are you at my apartment, the only reason I'm not arresting you is because you're injured." Carmelita said though she knew she was lying.

Sly sighed and said frankly to her" Carmelita, I think I may be retiring from thieving… for good, and throughout all the years of chasing, stealing, shooting, dancing, and all the other stuff in between, I've never told you the way I _truly _ feel about you."

Carmelita's eyes widened, as she looked at Sly with a different perspective, instead of a lowlife thief, she thought he was kind and sincere, and felt something inside of her that she had felt every time shy and Sly were together.

"Carmelita, _I love you_, and I guess I just never had the guts to say it, not in front of anybody, especially not my gang. That would break everybody up because of my relation, as a thief to a cop. It just-"

"Sly, it's okay," Carmelita cut him off "I understand, I've had the same feelings for you, even though I probably don't show it when I... _we're _on the job but Sly… I love you too."

Their eyes soon locked onto each other as they inched closer and finally locked together in an almost everlasting kiss.

Sly was the most in shock, thinking the Carmelita would've shocked him right then and there and hauled him off to jail, but he kept his cool.

They then broke the kiss after about 20 seconds, then Sly got up to his crutches and went for the door, as Carmelita followed him

Carmelita then opened the door for him and said to him "Sly, can we make this work?"

Sly thought about it and then nodded his head yes and said to her reassuringly "Of course we can Carmelita, I've always been iffy on it, but I think this time… it _is_ fate."

Sly then kissed her one more time and left, while Carmelita went back to her living room.

It was still raining heavy outside, and even though it was Sly's least favorite element, and he was soaked, he couldn't help but walk in the hangout with a wide smile on his face

Chapter Seven: Staging a Comeback

It had been a month and Sly was back at home and still think about what had happened but still didn't tell anybody.

Then he remembered saying that he may retire from thieving, but when he thought about his gang and how heartbroken they'd be, he immediately got the idea out of his head.

He then started thinking about staying in shape, being out for 16 months can put a strain on anyone's health, so Sly started doing push-ups, sit-ups, and pull ups, nearly 1,000 a day, and started to get ripped.

After 1 week of working out, Sly decided to go see Carmelita again.

As Sly crutched up the stairs once again, the door opened and there was Carmelita, dressed in some striped pajamas and a matching robe.

"Hey Sly, how are you?" She asked

"Doin' alright, mind if I come in?

"Sure."

"Thanks Carm."

"Sly, I need to tell you something, today I…I got fired from the force Sly!"

"What, why'd they fire you!?" Sly said in exclaim.

"They said because I had lost to many criminals, including the Cooper Gang, and that I was a liability to the force!" Carmelita said quivering with tears rolling down her face

"Oh my God, babe I'm so, so sorry" Sly said as he dropped his crutches in disbelief, and hugged her tightly.

Carmelita turned around to get some wine from her fridge, but just as she turned around, Sly, laid a smooth kiss right on her lips that again, felt like an eternity.

Carmelita immediately stopped crying, brought the wine bottle with her, and pulled Sly straight to the bedroom, where she immediately stripped her clothed off and Sly did the same. Then things got hot.

After an hour and a half (yes people, Sly is that durable), they to a rest as Carmelita was cuddled up next to Sly., feeling his warm fur against hers.

"Oh Sly, that was_ amazing _and you've gotten so _big, _have you been working out!?" she said sensually.

"Well I try to stay in shape." Sly said smoothly.

They then sat up in a comfortable position, when Sly broke the silence, "Carmelita, I'm sorry about the force, but _we _can get through, I know we can, okay. I love you."

Carmelita responded,"Ehh that stupid job was getting annoying anyway. I'm glad I'm leaving; now we can be together without career interference. I love you too Sly, thanks for supporting me."

Carmelita remembered something though, her sister Catalina was coming to stay for a day because she was on a world trip, and would be there in 30 minutes!

Sly helped Carmelita clean up the apartment and get everything in order.

With five minutes to spare, Carmelita kissed Sly goodbye as he got out just as Catalina arrived.

A few weeks later, about halfway through month 2, Carmelita called Sly,

"Hey Sly, how are you?"

"Good, is everything okay Carm?"

"Yeah, Sly I have some good news, you remember a couple weeks ago when we… yeah?"

"Yeah, is everything alright Carmelita?"

"Sly… I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4: Anew Responsiblity

Chapter 8: A New Responsibility

Sly was in shock and excited at the same time, "Carmelita, you- you're…pregnant? I'll be right over, I should get there quicker since Bentley gave me a boot over crutches see you soon."

Sly's old thoughts about the Cooper Line ending, and his true feelings for Carmelita and being out for 16 months suddenly disappeared and he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders

Sly hung up and jumped into the air with his arms held high with joy "YES!" but landed on his bad leg and hoped around in pain for a second, grasping his knee, but the pain was nothing compared to the excitement of soon being a dad.

Bentley and Murray then entered the room, wondering about all of Sly's racket.

"Ugh, what's going on in here Sly, it's 1:00 in the morning." Bentley asked as he yawned.

"Yeah Sly, what's up? The Murray needs his sleep too." Murray said rubbing his eyes.

Sly paused and thought about how he would tell the guys, so he didn't sugarcoat it… totally.

"Guys, something big happened, something between me and Carmelita. We've been seeing each other over the past few months and a couple weeks ago, we..." Sly paused again.

"Guys, I'm gonna be a dad." Sly said bluntly.

Both Murray and Bentley's jaws nearly hit the floor! Murray even came and hugged his friend so hard he nearly crushed the raccoon.

"Wait guys, you're not mad or upset, or anything?" Sly asked surprisingly.

"Of Course not Sly, we want you happy no matter who you choose, even if she does try to electrocute us."

"Actually, Carmelita got fired from the force for losing to many criminals like us. " Sly said somewhat sadly.

"Well congrats anyway, Sly. I'm sure you'll make a great dad. By the way, is it a boy or a girl, do you know?" Bentley asked curiously.

Murray butted in "Hmm, I got 50 bucks on boy Bentley, you in?"

"Of course, remember that card counting trick I did back in Bombay?"

"Oh yeah" Murray said hesitatingly.

"I'm not sure yet, but who cares, I'm gonna be a dad!" Sly yelled at the top of his lungs as limped to his bed

While in the bed, Sly couldn't get the thought of being a father out of his head.

He remembered back to when he was first injured, and how he was nearly crushed by the weight of his thoughts.

Sly then thought to himself:_ Wow! A dad! I still can't believe it! I'm going to be the proud father of a little Baby fox, or raccoon, or anything in between! Either way, I'm happy._

A tear rolled down his cheek, but this was not out of burden or sadness or stress, but one of joy, happiness and pride, then a great idea popped in his head.

Chapter 9: A Beautiful Proposal

Sly was putting the finishing touches on it and finally fit it into 2 rings.

It was the Sapphire from the Alexandria Heist, where he got injured. Sly had been cutting it and personalizing it for a special occasion that was happening today.

After 5 hours of customizing it (Which he did pretty well since had to look and play the part in the Alexandria Heist) Sly looked at his creation, and could only say to himself "Perfect".

Sly took a shower and got dressed in some casual clothing, a certain blue sweater that was his favorite, one All-Star Chuck Taylor one his left foot, and some blue jeans.

He called Carmelita to tell her that he was coming over, and to be decent.

After he got there he limped again up the steps and was let in by Carmelita, and she was decent, but panicky "Sly what's going on, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Look Carmelita, you've been chasing e my entire life as a thief, and now that you're gone and I might be gone too, and that we have a beautiful baby coming…" Sly said as he rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

Sly got down on his good knee and opened up the little box that contained that the Sapphire ring and asked the question: "Carmelita Montoya Fox, would do me the honor, of making me the happiest man in the entire universe?"

Carmelita gasped when she saw the ring, and immediately said "yes" to him hugging him as tightly as she could and kissed him all over the cheeks.

Carmelita then stated feeling sick and held her stomach and rushed to the bathroom, only to vomit into the sink.

"Uhh, Carmelita, you alright in there?"

"Yeah Sly I'm fine, just a little morning sickness."

"Well how about tonight I treat you to a little romantic dinner, atop the Eiffel Tower, at _Deliciux Plat" _(Delicious Dish).

"Oh Sly that would be wonderful, I can't wait to go."

"Then I shall pick you up at 7'oclock milady" Sly said smoothly as he kissed her hand.

At 7 Sly showed up in a blue convertible Aston Martin (He had taken driving lessons from Murray) with the top down.

"Are you ready my sweet?"

"Yes and yes." Carmelita said as she was dressed in a silk black dress, a pearl necklace.

"You look amazing Carm!"

"I was just about to say the same to you Sly"

When they arrived they got seats at the top of the tower, on the outer balcony.

"Oh Sly, it's so beautiful, have you ever seen the city like this?"

"No, but still, it's only half as beautiful as you are."

"Oh Sly. I love you so much."

"Carmelita, how long has I been since you knew you were pregnant?

"About 5 months, why?"

"I've just been thinking, how we used to chase each other across roofs, and shoot each other and steal from high-security museums, and now in four months, we're gonna be parents!"

"I know Sly, it's a big responsibility, and a big transition from our old life, but we can do it Sly, I know we can."

Carmelita said reassuringly to him as they looked out over the City of Lights, was lit up like a candle.

After a 2 months, Sly and Carmelita went in for a Ultrasound.

"Cooper, Sly?" a wolf nurse said to the couple.

"Doctor Norton will see you now. Congratulations, how any months?" She asked curiously

"7 months, almost there." Carmelita said as she and the nurse giggled.

Sly and Carmelita entered the room as Sly took Carmelita's jacket off for her.

The lion doctor entered the room "Okay, just lie up on this table, and I get the thermo-gel. By the way, I'm Doctor. Aaron Norton."

Sly shock his hand thanked him.

While he was gone, Sly hugged Carmelita tight and said to her quietly, 'We're gonna be Mommy and Daddy in a couple weeks can you believe it?"

"I know Sly, and after he or she's born, we'll have a beautiful wedding and I will be Carmelita Montoya Cooper. Sound nice?"

"Already does" Sly said back.

"Okay Carmelita, I'll just apply the thermo gel…"

"SSSSS Ahh That is freezing cold Doc!" Carmelita hissed.

"I know, and the ironic thing is, it's thermo gel, it eventually warms you up!" Doctor Norton Laughed.

"Okay, the baby's vitals are normal, heart rate in check, and nutrients high, and body growing at a normal rate. Perfect, a clean bill of health for you and your baby. Now I'm sure you don't want me to just tell you that you have a boy or girl, so I'll give you the file so that you can look for yourselves."

Sly and Carmelita held each other's hands in anticipation of the file.

"Here you go, have a nice day folks, and congratulations on your soon to be child."

Sly opened the file and looked over the information, then showed it to Carmelita.

As they read down the sheet they got to the bottom. It only read

-Name:

-Date of Birth:

-Eye Color:

-Height:

-Weight:

-Sex Male.

"Oh my God." They both said in unison.

"A baby boy, can you believe it Sly, I'm carrying a son, and in two months, it'll be official."

Sly was now holding back tears, as he thought of all the great memories had had with his father, though he didn't have too many.

He then looked at Carmelita in all seriousness and said to her, "Carmelita, I love you, and I love our soon to be son, and I swear on _my _father's grave, I will be the best father and husband to you. I will protect you and our little man here. I promise you." Sly said with a serious face as he again though back to seeing his father dead on the floor in his house, and swore to himself, that he wouldn't let that happen.

With the birth date closing in, Sly decided to stay with Carmelita in her apartment until the baby arrived, plus the hangout was 20 miles from the nearest hospital, and Carmelita's place was only 7 miles away.

Sly's knee was starting to feel much better, and soon started walking including lifting weights. He then thought about Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 4 and how his son was initially scared of him, so he just started walking.

After about a month and a half, Carmelita was noticeably in her latest months.

Then on August 5th Sly and Carmelita woke up around 8'oclock in the morning, and Sly put his hand on Carmelita's belly as he felt a kick, and a another one, showing the baby's signs of life.

Then all of a sudden, Carmelita felt intense pain and pressure in her stomach and got up.

Sly got up and followed her to the kitchen, when he soon felt the floor, then looked at Carmelita in shock.

"Sly my water just broke, get the car!"

Sly nodded as he grabbed his keys and brought the car around front.

He went back and helped Carmelita to the car and took off.

About 15 minutes later (Sly's new Aston is pretty fast) they approached the hospital and Sly got a wheelchair for Carmelita and pushed her into the hospital.

Thankfully, it wasn't a crowded day, so Carmelita got attention immediately, and Sly was with her the whole time.

She was rushed into a hospital bed and put on a hospital gown, while Sly stood there in disbelief that the moment was almost here… a father

"Okay Ms. Fox, I can see the head." A duck doctor said, "Okay here comes the crown, okay push on 3. 1, 2,3 PUSH" The doctor said loudly.

'_Come on Carmelita, you can do it, I know you can_! Sly thought as he held her hand, hoping for the best

"AAAHHHH" Carmelita yelled as she pushed with the depleting strength she had.

"And finished," the doctor said, "Congratulations, you are know the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy."

Carmelita held the little one in her arms cradling as he cried. "Look at him Sly, he's so beautiful, shh shh shh, it's okay mommy's hear. What do you think we should name him?"

Sly looked at the baby and said to her "How about 'Raymond… Ray for short. Yeah, Raymond Sylvester Cooper."

"I love it Sly, and look at him, he's so beautiful. He's got your Eyes, your fur, my tail, and no mask. He's perfect!"

Sly then held him in his arms as Ray cooed at him. 'Hey buddy, I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy," as he pointed toward Carmelita.

They all then hugged together, as one happy family.

NOT THE END, THERE'S MORE CHAPTER'S AFOOT, SO STAY TUNED!


	5. Chapter 5 :A Big Finish

Chapter 10: Getting used to the job

Hey guys, this may be my final chapter or combination of Chapters, but don't be sad! A new story called Sly's Fear shall be on the way (unless I change to a different story), so stick around!

Sly and Carmelita were still in the hospital, as Carmelita got used to breast feeding Little Raymond, and Sly getting used to sleeping in a chair for several hours straight.

Then on their final night in the hospital, Sly slept in the bed with Carmelita and Ray.

He woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and when he came back he saw that Raymond was missing!

Sly rushed into the room and awoke Carmelita "Carmelita, Carmelita wake up, Ray's gone, where is he!?" Sly said in a panic.

"Sly, Sly relax, he's right her." Carmelita said tiredly as she pulled Raymond from under the sheets, he wanted to be warm and next to his mama.

Sly sighed and said to himself "Oh thank God" thinking something bad had happened to Ray.

The next day they took Raymond home to Carmelita's apartment, and put the little baby down on the counter, just staring at him, as he was playing with a rattle that Sly had bought.

It was a deep blue, Sly's favorite color, and Raymond played with it all day long to his little hearts content.

Then after they had a family dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, in which Ray got all of it on himself, Sly cleaned him up, they watched a little TV and got some much needed rest, considering the crazy days they had gone through and what little rest they got at the hospital.

That night Carmelita went to bed early, and Sly was staying up in Ray's new room, waiting for the foxcoon to fall asleep, he wasn't crying, just looking at Sly and Sly looked back.

Sly the picked up little Ray as he giggled, and said to his new son "Ray, I only knew my dad for eight years, and he was the coolest dad, but when he left me I was heartbroken, and now that I've got you, I won't let that happen again, not the Coopers, not to the Thevius Racoonus , and most importantly, not to my family. Little Ray, I'm going to be there for you. I love you little man." Sly said to him as he kissed him on his forehead.

Carmelita got up after hearing talking and was silently standing in the doorway, listening to Sly's thoughtful and caring words. She went back to the bed and started crying, out of sadness and happiness.

Happiness because of Sly's thoughtful oath, and sad, because she couldn't even dream of what it was like to lose your father so young.

When baby Ray fell asleep, Sly did the same, in a chair just waiting for the baby to start crying in the middle of the night, but he didn't, and they all got some well needed rest.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sly and Carmelita took good care of Raymond and, but Sly needed to go and talk to Bentley and Murray about his situation.

"Sorry honey, I'll be back soon I promise, and if we're lucky, Murray donate me a pizza, he's always been a big eater, and leftovers are one of his many uhh… gifts." Sly said as he walked out the door.

It was early in the day, so Sly decided to walk, since his leg had been feeling much better with his own rehab.

When he got there he was silent, but when Murray and Bentley bum rushed him to see which of the two had won the bet, Sly said "Well, it was an upset, but…Murray, won."

"YES!" Murray said as he raised his hands above his head while Bentley sat in disbelief, saying "How is that _POSSIBLE_, I used a very accurate probability formula, how did I lose!?"

"Anyway guys, I think we're gonna have to wait on our return to heisting, since Ray was born just 3 months before my sentence is over," Sly pointed at his walking boot "He's still too little for me to leave him and Carmelita alone. I'm sorry guys." Sly said upset at himself for letting his team down.

"That's okay Sly, we understand, as soon as you're ready, we'll be right there with you, ready to take on the world.' Bentley said to his best friend.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." Sly said.

"No problem Sly, now get oughta here, I 'm sure Ray's probably missin' his daddy by know." Murray said in a New York Accent.

Sly got up and left the house and it was getting dark.

While Sly was walking down the sidewalk, when he heard a crash of trash cans in the alley to the left of him.

_What the Hell!? _He thought to himself, so he went to investigate.

He then heard a WHOOSH! From behind as if some ran behind him.

Sly was getting nervous, but had a flashlight with him in his trusty backpack, and shined it on the trashcans.

"Hello, anybody there?" Sly said, then a familiar voice came to his ears

"Hey Cousin, long time no see huh" the voice was Sly's long "lost" cousin Jackson Cooper.

"Jackson, i…is that really you?" Sly said in shock.

"Yeah it's me, listen, I wanna help you…"

Chapter 11: An Even Bigger family

"Jack, is that really, _really _you?" Sly said in shock.

"You bet it is cuz!" Jackson said in delight to see his little cousin.

Jackson was a tall slim raccoon, about 6'1, hey had light gray fur blonde hair on his head and he sported a yellow shirt, yellow boots and had a scar across his left cheek, and, like Sly had the power of invisibility, Jackson had the power of lightning. He also had a voice like Raiden, sort of light.

The two hugged in reunion as Sly asked him "So what do you wanna help me with?"

"Well, a little birdy told me that there's a new Cooper in line after you and me, so I figured I'd come and help out on jobs, and maybe some babysitting, I'm game for it. You know your dad died, I used to babysit you?"

"Seriously? Huh… didn't know that. You are 4 years older than me so I guess that makes sense"

"Anyway, What's with whole cast/boot thing on your leg?"

"Well it's a long story…"

Sly told Jackson the story as they started to walk back to Carmelita's apartment.

"Jeez, well it looks like you're making a good recovery."

"Yeah, I'm getting better each day."

They soon walked into Carmelita's apartment while they were both asleep in a rocking chair.

"Shh, there they are," Sly said to keep Jax quiet so he wouldn't wake his family up.

"Wow, she's beautiful Sly, so is the baby, what's his name?" Jack said hushed.

"Raymond Sylvester Cooper, Ray for short. He's the best thing in the world isn't he?" Sly said looking at the cute couple sleep.

"Yeah, well hey can I stay here for the night, I'll met her in the morning."

"Sure thing, just stay quiet, I'm gonna let them sleep in peace.

'Sly set up a couch for Jack, and got in his own bed. They were all very tired.

**Chapter 12 : Back IN ACTION!**

Sly woke up the next morning to see everyone, in their same positions, except Raymond, who had escaped his mother's grip and crawled onto the floor.

"Hey Ray, what're you doing up, you're supposed to be asleep with mommy aren't you?" Sly said to the little foxcoon.

Ray cooed at him and Sly chuckled, he then but Ray in his left hand as he got some coffee.

"Ahh, _now_ it feels like morning "

Jackson then walked in tiredly and looked at the family, and thought of what it was like to be a dad and husband.

"Morning Sly, how's it going?

"Alright, I found this little guy tryin' to escape his mommy, weren't you?" Sly said in a baby like tone.

"Really, well, it looks like he's got his dad's stealth to him doesn't it?"

"Yeah listen I wanted to talk to you about something, something big."

"What's up Sly?" Jackson said as he took a gulp of coffee "Ah that put some gas in the engine."

"Jax, I know that you have some Cooper training and techniques in you and you've got lightning powers along with my invisibility, and I was wondering, if you're interested, would you like to join me and my gang for some heists as soon as the warden takes this ball and chain of my leg." Sly said as he pointed to his brace.

"I'd love to, it'd be fun to do some heists _with _a gang, I've done a lot of my work solo, but I think it'll be fun so why not?" Jackson said.

"Alright then, sounds good!" Sly said.

Then Ray started to moan, then Sly picked him up "Hey what's wrong buddy, everything alright?"

Sly then turned around with his back to Jackson, looking for Raymond's bottle, then all of a sudden, Raymond spit up the spaghetti that they had last night, and it landed… Right on Jackson's face.

"Ahh, oh gross!" he said in a whining tone.

'Whoops, sorry Jack, were he's still getting used to eating food." Sly said.  
"No worries cuz, babies do that."

Then all of a sudden, Ray started crying, as loud as he possibly could, Which woke Carmelita up immediately.

"What's wrong, is the house on fire!?" She asked in a panic.

"Carm it's okay, Ray's right here, he's just a little upset is all."

"Oh, okay, umm, who are you sir?" she looked at Jackson, confused.

"I'm Jackson, Sly's cousin, we met along the way home." Jackson said somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry Carm, he's cool, plus he's gonna be join me and the gang when I get his stupid boot off."

"Well, Sly, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's wrong Carmelita?"

"Well Sly, since I got kicked off the force, I was wondering if… well, maybe I could join the Cooper gang?"

"Sly's heart filled with happiness as he heard those words come out of her mouth.

He sat in silence for a moment.

"I know it's silly, but We'd be a good team, I'd be willing to let Rat become a thief, and he's gonna need to know the tricks of the trade right?"

"Carmelita, that is the best thing I've heard since I was becoming a daddy. And don't worry, you'll make a great addition to the team, I have to admit you _are _pretty handy with that shock pistol."

"So it's settled, you, me and Jackson are the newest members of the Cooper gang!" Carmelita said with triumph.

"I love it when a fam comes together" Sly said mimicking John "Hannibal" Smith from "The A-Team"

Chapter 13: To Save a Family

That night, the 4 Coopers where sleeping tight and were all dreaming happily.

Then around 2:30 in the morning, Jackson heard rumbling downstairs and awoke suddenly.

"Hmm!?... What the…"

He grabbed his cane, and slowly peered down the steps, where he saw a robber with a gun breaking into the apartment.

'Man, I wonder who lives here, they got some nice stuff, eh probably some stupid, lonely bitch! Hahaha!"

One of Jackson's lightning powers was lightning speed and stealth.

He ran across the room without a sound, then snuck behind the intruder.

"Say goodnight pal! UHH!"

"What the… OOFFFF!"

Jackson swung his cane as hard as he could into the robber's mouth, knocking out a few teeth.

Sly then walked in and saw the intruder lying on the floor, bleeding from the mouth.

"What the… Jax, did you do that?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah I caught him tryin' to break in, so he said goodnight as soon as he turned around…" Jackson pointed at his cane.

"Well… thanks, I don't know what to say, you just saved me and my family…" as Sly looked at the gun.

"Hey, I'm looking out for my new sister in law or cousin in law or whatever, my little nephew, and my favorite cousin…except for the other ones" Jackson and Sly laughed as they hugged.

"Now what to do with this guy?" Sly asked puzzled.

"Let's call the cops and tie him to a tree, that'll get their attention" Jackson said with a devious smile and laugh.

"Nice." Sly said as he gave a fist-bump to his cousin.

The next day, Sly went to Bentley to check his knee out.

"Hmm, your bone has healed nicely, the ligaments are healed, and you've got full motion of your knee. I think you're good to go Sly, time to take the boot off!"

Sly was ecstatic to hear those words.

After half an hour, Sly's knee was healthy and cast free.

"Ahh the freedom of rotation. Feels too good." Sly said happily.

"Before I leave, I wanted to tell you guys something." Sly said to his friends.

"What's new Sly?" Murray said n anticipation.

"Well, we have 2 new members of the Cooper gang, one is Carmelita, and no she won't shock us in our sleep and cart us off to jail. And Two, my cousin, Jackson, he's got Cooper training in him, and while I have the power of invisibility, he's got the power of lightning."

'Whoa are you serious Sly, I'd love to meet him!" Said Bentley.

"Well tomorrow you can, but today, I'm enjoying the power of knee freedom" Sly said anxious to get out and walk home.

When he got home, he saw Carmelita and Jackson playing with Raymond as he cooed at them.

'Sly your back, and you've got no more brace. Feel good?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, but right now I wanna hang out with you three. What's goin on?" Sly asked.

"We were just playing with Ray here, I think he's tryin to say something!"

"Really, what's he saying?"

Ray said nothing and just dribbled but when Sly laughed, Ray started giggling to no end.

Sly then headed to the fridge to get a water, and when he looked at his family from afar, he laughed and thought to himself, "I guess I do have the perfect family.

**THE END**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story, I will be doing another soon, and sorry this chapter was so long, plz review, and tell everyone you know about this story, tell your friend, tell your enemies, tell your parents I don't care, just tell someone, and tell THEM to review it as well.**

**Thanks for your support everybody, hope my first fanfic was a good one!**


End file.
